Merry MarySue Day
by Fire.Rose.Black
Summary: A compilition of the worst MarySue related cliches in one short story. Twotoned hair, switching between sub and dub names, it's all here.


This is a pointless fic making fun of Mary Sues, their authors, and the stories associated with them. All the mistakes in here are made on purpose, except any in the bold section. I don't own GX. Possible birthday gift though…that is, if I were filthy rich and could buy shows for my birthday. We all have dreams, right?

A Merry Mary Sue Day

One day the entire gang was walking across the lawn. Never mind that they had classes, or that there was no lawn, but they were walking across it, so it must be real. Did I say real? I meant rael. Sorry about that! Anyway-who, so they were walking across the lawn. Zane had his arm around his little brothers shoulder, because I, the ever faboulous(say faboulous with me!) author, think that he should be nicer to Shou. So there. And Chazz was surprisingly smiling happily and Juudai was responding to Asuka gladly! Aren't they cute! Jaden suddenly stopped.

"Oh my look at that girl She is sweet!(See! He is SO in character! He said sweet! Duh!) I want her to hav mah babies! Alexis slapped Juudai, but then Asuka noticed the girl and even she, being the straightest character on the show, was amzed and in love. The girl they were speaking of had green hair with blonde swirls in it, that Manjoume wanted to brush because honestly! That guy has spiky hair! He is hair obsessed! Jeez, why doesn't anyone ever agree with me!

"My name is Selena Diamond Regina Tapioca Pudding Dark Magician Girl Kaiba Moto Yuki Truesdale! But I'm not actually related to any of you because that would cut down on my potential relationships and love triangles!" All the guys fell in love with her because her voise was lovely musical the ebst thing ever. Chumley and Asuka just disappeared, because Alexis is a girl and he's just fat and uglym.

"To prove my love for you, let's deal! Er, duel!" Jaden shouted. "Get your game on!(See, another thing he says a lot. And you all say I barely wath the show.)" Selena nodded and they both got 4000 life points! But wait, she got 10000 attack, er, life points, because she was just that awesome.

"I summon Burst lady and make Flame Wingman!" Juudai shouted, clearly unzaware of the fact that he needed Polymerzation and Avain to make Wingman LOL, guess he didn't get the memo. Selena shook her finger at him. It was a really long finger and had a ruby ring on it, and had sapires too. And emeralds, 'cuase I hafta be fair to the emeralds!

"Not so fast! I play my face down trap, gem portal of Love!" Thunder-san, snapping out of the daze for a second, glared at her.

"You haven't had a turn yet! You can't have a face down!" He told her angrily. "You're insane!" Selena burst into tears.

"You're so mean, thunder! 10, 100, 1000 thunder! I had to say that. You're so mean!" Fubuki and Zane cracked their knuckles and threw Chazz off the pier. Because now their on a pier. Duh. Was that correct grammar? Who cares! Anyway, so Manjyome is gone becuase he is so mean and he spends way to much time on his hair, even though we never see him doing anything with his hair, his hair is spiky and annoys me. So he died.

"What does your trap card do Selena!" Asked Shou. Selena stared at him as if she'd just seen him.

"What are you still doing here, Syrus? You're supposed to have disappeared with Alexis and the fat ugly dude!" So he did. "My trap card, as I was saying, destroys all you monsters to the grave yard, makes it so that you cannot summon anymore, and lets me summon all my monsters! Go and get him!" So she won. Jaden sighed lovingly before falling dead, because Selena should be the only one with two-tone hair. Her hair was blonde with pink, did I mention?

"Selena, what does that ring stand for?" Atticus suddenly asked, because I just remembered I made a big point about talking about the ring, and so it should mean something. I mean, I'm not one of the n00b authors! I'm a really good author! My mom says so! Selena looked down.

"My name is not Selena Diamond Regina Tapioca Pudding Dark Magician Girl Kaiba Moto Yuki Truesdale. That was a lie. My name is actually Serena Emerald Ruby Sapphire Diamond Regina Tapioca Pudding Dark Magician Girl Kaiba Moto Yuki Truesdale. I am going to save the world, as I am half duel spirit. I have lsot my meory though. The only thing left of my past is this ring, where in is etched my name, so I don't forget it. Only true love can restore my memory." She explained. The boys all jumped her and kissed her and the spell was broken. She got married.

**Manjyome woke up with a headache. He glared around himself, looking for the insane girl from his nightmare.**

"**What…the…hell?" He said aloud. "I have got to stop eating Juudai's leftovers before bed."**

**------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
